bajos instintos
by joya blanca
Summary: existen cosas que no se deben decir, cosas que no se deben sentir pero se sienten, se viven...dos capitulos, dos puntos modos de expresas eso que no se puede decir...a los homofobicos astenerce a leer.
1. capitulo1: en cuanto a ben y kevin

Bajos Instintos.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: en cuanto a Ben y Kevin.

Como todos los días dejo a su novia en su casa la beso y le dio las buenas noches.

-hasta mañana pichoncita.

-hasta mañana.

El continuaba conduciendo acompañado por el primo de ella, sabe que debería dejarlo en su casa pero no lo hace, algo que a su compañero no parece sorprenderle mucho.

-¿podrías dejar de ponerle apodos?

-no te pongas celoso, ¿o te sentirías mejor si termino con ella?

-bueno…no se….solo no seas tan efusivo ¿vale?

-recordando.

Ellos querían mucho a sus respectivas novias, ellos de verdad las querían pero una cosa es el amor y otra es el deseo….ese sentimiento intenso, esa sensación que los mantiene en este acuerdo que ninguno de los dos reconoce, que no podían controlar y que solo de noche a solas podían expresar.

-¿otra vez en el estacionamiento? Que creativo eres Kevin.

-¿Qué te quejas? A ti también te gustan los autos tanto como a mí.

El asiento del castaño bajo lo suficiente para que estuviera acostado sin problema, el mayor le saco la chaqueta y la polera, antes que ben pudiera razonar o arrepentirse la boca de Kevin exigió entrada, explorando hasta los lugares más recónditos de la boca del salvador del mundo.

-mmmm….eres un rufián y un idiota que sabe besar bien.

-eso no es todo… (Dijo con una gran mirada picara mientras besaba su cuello)..Lo que puedo hacer.

El beso todo su cuello hasta su pecho, el cual mordió y lamió...si el dueño del super omnitrix pudiera razonar no le habría gustado pero en esos momentos los menos que hacia era razonar, solo podía gemir.

Lentamente bajo hasta su entrepierna, con los dientes bajo el cierre lo más lento posible.

-¡hay idiota! ¿Qué tanto esperas?

-paciencia, ya va.

Jugando con gran picardía con sus bóxer se los quito, el tomo su miembro lo apretó con su mano y con fuerza comenzó a succionar, cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte…cuando se canso de eso sin mucha resistencia volteo al muchacho de 15 y lo penetro.

-aaaa…más fuerte….aaaa…más duro.

El pelinegro obedeció sin demora, elevando la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas….Ellos sabían que esto estaba mal, que tenían novias y debían serles leales, pero por mucho que su razón les reclamara ellos no podían vivir sin estas "noches de locura"


	2. capitulo 2: en cuanto a gwen

Capitulo 2: En cuanto a Gwen

Como todos los días su novio la fue a dejar a su casa, el la beso y se despidió de ella.

-hasta mañana pichoncita

-hasta mañana.

Ella subió a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y miro por la ventana para asegurarse que el deportivo verde se había ido.

-ya se fueron.

Ella prendió la radio…ella les había dicho a sus padres que esto le ayudaba a estudiar que tenia muchas pruebas, eso era cierto…bueno en parte.

-¿segura?

-si ya puedes salir.

Un portal de mana se abrió y de el salio charmcaster…Al principio se juntaban en secreto para estudiar, para practicar hechizos pero desde que Kevin se la pasa más con ben, gwen a sentido cierto impulso, ella quería muchísimo a su novio, pero el no podía "emocionarla" como la maga lo hacia.

-¿Por qué sigues con ese idiota? Mereces algo mejor.

-cállate, el es un buen chico.

-no tan bueno para alguien como tu.

Sin perder tiempo la beso, primero unos besos tímidos, luego con lengua y pasando a las mordidas…Ambas cayeron a la cama, la morena le quito el sweter y se desabrocho la blusa.

-te falto el sostén.

-eso te toca a ti.

-no seas tramposa.

Charmcater le quito la susodicha prenda, comenzó a lamer todo su pecho dejando sus pezones duros, entre lamidas y succiones bajo hasta el abdomen llegando a la falda negra….si la pelirroja usara su tan conocido cerebro esto no le abría agradado para nada, pero en esos momentos no cabeza estaba "fuera de servicio" y solo podía sentir placer.

-que faldita tan linda tienes que decirme en donde la compraste.

-luego te digo.

La falda junto a la ropa interior salieron volando, la mayor comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de la chica de 15.

-¡hay!..aaaaa…¡aja!...¡que buena eres!

Ambas sabían que esto estaba mal, la pelirroja tenía novio y debía ser fiel, la plateada tenia todo un mundo que defender y no podía distraerse…estaba mal pero de todos modos lo hacían, era algo que no podían controlar, una sensación, un instinto , unas noches de pasión que necesitaban.


End file.
